


Rewards

by PowerfulAries



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, I am not sorry, Smut, Smutt, Smuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulAries/pseuds/PowerfulAries
Summary: Carmilla doesn’t want to go to the gym but Laura convinces her.Carm does the gym.Carm gets rewarded when they get back home.





	Rewards

“Ugh, do we have to? I’m busy reading up on Greek tragedies!” Carm whined, moving her book to the side as she gave Laura puppy-dog eyes. Laura smiled and sauntered over to the Vampire, bending over to kiss her lips softly. She moved to her ear and whispered, “If you come with me, I’ll make you cum later...”  
A mixture of a whine and a sigh fell from Carmilla’s lips as she took in what the younger girl just said to her. She knew she’d already agreed without even saying a word.   
“Good! Come on you, get your gym gear on and we’ll head out.” Laura chimed as she pulled away to stand up in front of Carm, receiving one of those looks from her. 

The look that said ‘You’re such a shit but damn I want you’.

After roughly 90 minutes of working out at the gym, Laura took a swig from her water bottle and passed it over to her girlfriend, who was slowly coming up from being in the splits, and cocked an eyebrow at her as she drank. Laura noticed the way Carmilla’s throat moved as she swallowed, the sweat that trickled down her temples and made her baby hairs curl at the edges, and she could tell she was running out of self-control.   
She wanted to ruin her Vampire girlfriend, and she wasn’t sure she could hold on for much longer.   
“Well done you! A pretty good session I think. Right, ready to head home now? I’m absolutely starving. And I need a shower.”   
Carm agreed, already racing to the changing rooms and not noticing the pure lust in her mate’s eyes. 

Carmilla had used her super speed to get to the pair’s shower as soon as the door to their apartment was open, Laura muttering “Bitch” as she let her gym bag slide to the floor and letting out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t even five minutes before her girlfriend had returned from the bathroom with her hair wet and flowing around her shoulders and her clothed in a skimpy strappy top and shorts. Laura loved Carm in this state, and Carm knew that Laura loved it. So she decided to turn things up a notch by speeding over to Laura and pressing her up against the wall of their hallway, locking their lips together in a searing and heated kiss. The blonde melted into it but quickly composed herself and pushed away before heading into their bedroom and stripping herself of her sports bra and gym leggings.   
Carmilla loved the sight before her and followed Laura, a smirk plastered on her face.

“I should probably take a shower, now I think of it...” the younger girl said, suddenly very aware of how sweaty she was. Carm shook her head briefly and brushed past Laura to lay on her back on the bed, signalling to Laura that she just wanted to be taken.   
“Come on, this is my reward, right? What I get for coming to the gym with you? Come on Law, you promised...”   
Laura bit her lip and smiled, making her way to Carmilla to straddle her legs with her own and hold her arms down as they kissed again. Harder, this time, tongues fighting for dominance and desperate hands gripping everywhere on one another. 

Laura rocked her hips down against Carmilla’s and they both moaned in synch, Carm bringing her arms up and around her girlfriend’s neck to pull her closer. Laura smiled and removed the shorts and top from Carm, not allowing any time for the elder girl to get her bearings before she plunged two fingers deep inside of the Vampire’s cunt, being rewarded with a loud and choked moan. Carmilla grabbed fistfuls of Laura’s hair as she was pounded into, the entire bed creaking with movement.   
“L-law...Laura...” she gasped, and opened her eyes just as her mate did the same. They exchanged another look, the consenting “give me more” look, and Carmilla cried out once more when Laura drove herself as deep into her girlfriend’s wet heat as possible, adding two more fingers into the mix. She gasped against Carm’s neck and bit down, knowing she’d leave a bruise.   
“Fuck! Fuck! Laura!! I’m c-close-!” Carmilla wrapped herself around Laura as tightly as she could, all of her muscles beginning to tighten. Laura smirked and whispered “Cum for me, Vampire” and that’s all Carm needed to push her over the edge into a screaming orgasm. Her muscles spasmed enough to push Laura out of her, clear fluid and pure white cum flowing from her sore pussy. Ragged breaths came from her as she rode out her orgasm, holding Laura still as she came down from her high. 

“Holy shit...Laura...”  
“I know, I know...fuck I needed to do that...and look...” Laura replied, bringing her non-dominant hand down to her own cunt and collecting her own excitement on her fingertips. Carmilla- although worn out- found the strength to take Laura’s soaked fingers into her mouth and suck them clean. She shifted Laura to move her up her body until her cunt was hovering above her face, immediately taking Laura into her mouth and fucking her with her tongue.   
“Fuck, Carm...” the blonde moaned as she practically fucked Carm’s face. Only moments passed before Laura could feel that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, steadying herself on the headboard as she came apart under Carmilla’s touch. The raven-haired girl moaned against Laura’s core as Laura shuddered against her, gasps and strings of profanities falling from her lips. They aided each other in flipping Laura onto her back on the bed next to Carm, and the two looked at each other briefly before bursting out into laughter. Laura brought her arm up to her forehead and rested it there for a while, closing her eyes as the laughter died down and the noisy atmosphere in the bedroom fell into silence once more. 

“The neighbours are gonna hate us. Oh fuck it, I don’t care.” Carm muttered, bringing Laura into a sweet kiss before breaking apart.   
“They’re going to kill us. But before I deal with them I need a shower. Care to join me?” Laura questioned, sitting up on the bed and sliding herself off of it with her hand outstretched.   
“You needn’t have to ask...” Carm replied, taking Laura’s hand and being pulled to the bathroom.   
She may have showered already, but she definitely needed another one now.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in a while so I came back strong! I hope you horndogs enjoy!~


End file.
